A Day In The Life Of The Ouran Kids
by roseycrystal
Summary: Just some fluffy everyday occurrences. I really like writing stories like that c:


Hikaru watched as Kaoru stepped out of the bathtub, his eyes filled with disappointment. He had wanted to stay in the tub longer, but Kaoru insisted that he was tired, and that Hikaru could stay in if he wanted. Both twins knew that this wasn't an option. They did everything together and it felt strange to them to not have a comforting identical body near. Kaoru pulled a towel around his waist and looked back to Hikaru, who sighed and pulled the plug from the drain. He stood up and did as his brother did, wrapping a white fluffy towel around his own waist as well. The two walked to their rooms and got changed into pajamas; a pair of boxers for Hikaru and long orange jammy pants for Kaoru. They crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over their heads. They were used to doing everything like this. Ever since they were young they had slept together, taken baths together, changed their clothes in front of one another; it just wasn't strange to them. After all, they had identical bodies. What was so awkward about seeing each other nude if they both looked exactly the same? They were brothers and they loved each other and in that brotherly bond, they trusted each other completely. Incest hadn't ever crossed their minds when they were home alone, not working to please other girls. A hug, cuddling, the occasional peck on the cheek, it just seemed normal to them. They both knew that they were only brothers and that these actions were performed in the name of brotherly love. And _not_ the fangirl version of the phrase. As the eldest twin scooted closer to his brother, Kaoru took his hand in his and started to doze off. It was a long day at the Host Club and come to think of it, Hikaru was pretty tired himself. The Hitachiins fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Kaoru woke up first that morning as he pulled his arm back from around his big brother and yawned.

"Hikaru wake up," he insisted, poking his twin's side.

Hikaru mumbled and rolled over, hiding his head under the covers. Kaoru smiled and pulled the covers down to reveal a very messy bed head. He giggled.

"You better tame that rat's nest before we get to Ouran Academy!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Hikaru slowly sat up and yawned, stretching his arms.

"Is it that bad?" he asked, trying to peek up at his hair.

"It's not too terrible," Kaoru smiled warmly, pulled a brush out from a drawer on the nightstand, and held a welcoming arm out to his brother.

Hikaru scooted back into his brother's lap and yawned again, closing his eyes. Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder and started to brush through his messy hair. Hikaru made little noises of discomfort and scrunched up his nose.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kaoru asked, a bit concerned. "Does it hurt?"

Never in a million years did Kaoru want to hurt his brother. They trusted each other with everything that they had and he would be breaking that bond if he purposefully caused the boy pain. Not only that, but Kaoru really did love Hikaru with all of his heart and it hurt him to see his brother in pain.

"I'm fine," Hikaru reassured, sensing his brother's caution. "It isn't your fault. It has to get done anyways."

Kaoru stood up and stretched.

"I have just the thing for that messy bed head," he said before yawning.

Hikaru tilted his head to the side and watched the ginger headed boy walk into the bathroom and come back with some sort of hairspray.

"What is that?" he asked, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

The bottle was simple and small and didn't look up to his standards at all.

"Where'd you get that? The commoners market?" he scoffed.

"Yeah, Haruhi told me about it," he took a seat next to Hikaru in bed and crawled behind him. "It takes out all the tangles and knots so you can brush through your hair smoothly."

"Oh..." Hikaru responded, going quiet at the mention of Haruhi's name.

He couldn't deny the fact that he liked Haruhi. He _really_ liked Haruhi. Ok...he really _really_ liked Haruhi. Just her name was enough to make him shut up and escape into a fantasyland of day dreams in which she would beg him to date her and they would live happily ever after. His favorite fantasy to play out in his mind was the one where-

"H-Hey!" Hikaru shouted, his hand flying to the back of his neck.

The sudden spritz of cold liquid was enough to jerk him out of his day dreams.

"Sorry!" Kaoru put his hands up. "I'll try to be more careful."

He sprayed the back of Hikaru's hair with the detangler and pulled the brush through it again, smiling, satisfied.

"We'd better get dressed," he said after making sure his brother's hair was presentable.

Hikaru nodded and they changed into their school uniforms, ate breakfast, and sat in the limousine as it took them to Ouran Academy. All the while they day dreamed of Haruhi. The Hitachiin twins just couldn't help themselves.


End file.
